c H i L d H o O d c R u s H e s
by mystical-ang3lz
Summary: title tells all. look into story to know what the story is about.


c h i l d h o o d c r u s h e s  
  
**S U M M A R Y**  
  
Title really tells what happens on the story. there is a** new** girl named Mitsuki who befriends **Laura and Kana** and helps **Laura **overcome her feelings for _Travis_ by tellin him for her! What shall** happen** _next_? But then **someone else** had to **interfere,** and **another person **is** jealous!!** (robertoxlauraxtravis)  
  
**C H A P T E R O N E**  
  
R-r-r-r-r-i-i-i-i-n-n-n-g-g-g!  
  
"Stupid alarm clock," muttered Laura as she turned off her alarm. Taking her time, she yawned and slumped out of her bed.  
  
Slowly she did her daily morning routine and hurried off, not forgetting to feed Hamtaro before she left.  
  
She was walking down her front graden when she heard a voice, cheerful and familiar.  
  
"Good morning, Laura!" greeted Kana as she waited patiently for Laura to reply.  
  
"Good morning Kana," replied Laura in a flat tone.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" asked Kana curiously.  
  
"It's just that I've been thinking about my crush for Travis," replied Laura once more.  
  
"Yeah and what about him," question Kana.  
  
"Well, I've decided to tell him myself today," said Laura quicly so noone could hear them.  
  
They chatted until someone interrupted them.  
  
"Sorry to intrude, but do you know where the Konoha Elementary School is?" panted the girl, catching her breath.

(This school I made up but does the name sounds familiar in another show?)  
  
"We're heading that way! Why don't you join us?" asked Kana.  
  
"Sure thanks," replied the girl.  
  
For a while they continued chatting. Of course, they soon found that the new girl's name was Yamasaski Mitsuki and just moved in yesterday.  
  
"So, will you be in our class?" asked Laura.  
  
"I don't know, but if I do, watch out," cheeked Mitsuki.  
  
Finally they reached their school and departed because Mitsuki went to check in at the office.  
  
Laura and Kana were continuing talking when Travis greeted them. Kana just beamed lkike usual while Laura was slowly turning a crisom red.  
  
"Hello! Who was that girl you were with before anyway?" asked Travis politely.  
  
"A new girl at our school," replied Kana.  
  
"Well got to go. See you Laura and Kana!" said Travis and he slowly walked away.  
  
"Oh dear! class starts in half a hour!" cried Kana and they both hurried off to their lockers.  
  
"So what did you think of the new girl?" asked Kana as she was empting her books from her locker.  
  
"She seem pretty nice. I hope she's in our class," replied Laura.  
  
(Note: All human characters in this story are all in the sixth grade.)  
  
Being as quickly as they could, they rushed quicly to class.

  
  
"Good morning class!" greeted their teacher.

"Good morning, sensei," moaned the class.

"Today we have a new student in our class, please welcome Miss Mitsuki Yamasaski," annouced the teacher very loudly.

He then was patting someone's shoulders obviously as it came quite a shock for Laura and Kana.

"Plesae Mitsuki, seat next to Travis's seat for now," said the teacher.

Mitsuki walked towards Travis and sat down, next to Travis quietly.  
(a.k.a: Laura's crush)

"Now class, school will end early today because of our principal going to an important conference," stated the teacher again.

The class began to cheer but Mitsuki just sat there, sighing to herself.

"I wonder what's wron with her?" whispered Kana.

"I do too," whispered Laura to Kana.

Class passed away like as if time was speeding a little more faster than usual.

When the dismissal bell rung, students went out of classrooms, looking quite joyfully actually.

Everyone but Mitsuki seem to be celebrating. She was walked slowly to her locker, filling her locker woth some of her text books.

Impatiently Kana anbdLaura walked to her.

"Is something wrong?" asked Kana, looking concerned.

"No. It's just that Trvavis told me that this fifth grader kept stalking him this morning. And that stalker happened to be my sister, so now he's  
blaming me for everything," replied Mitsuki.

"Oh," said Kana and Laura together.

Then Laura went out of the school, towards Travis' direction.

  
  
Looking very angry now, Laura had suddenly overcomed her fear to talking to Travis.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" yelled Laura.

"What are you talking about" replied Travis.

"Blaming someone for another person's faults. It isn't Mitsuki's fault that her sister likes. Now excuse me, but please reconsidering about  
apologizing to her, thank you," snapped Laura and walked off to Mitsuki.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Travis to himself.

  
  
"Um Laura, what's exactly did you do to Travis?" asked Mitsuki.

"I told him off for balming you for your lil sister," replied Laura.

"Oh, thanks, I guess now I owe something," murmured Mitsuki softly.  
  
(Note: Hope u enjoy da first chapter. the character Mitsuki Yamasaki is made up of course but I used the names fomr different Anime shows. The name of the school is also the name of a village in the show; Naruto. :D )


End file.
